This invention relates to certain improvements to a conventional golf club, particularly to allow a player to orientate the position of his body correctly and hence to achieve a proper orientation of the club with respect to the ball in his approach to a target and to holing of the ball.
As is well known, playing golf and, more specifically, each shot, involves a multitude of factors such as the characteristics of the course, the speed and direction of the wind, type of club used and, fundamentally, the characteristics of the impact given by the player to the ball.
Obviously, variables such as the characteristics of the course or the ambient wind are totally unalterable. On the other hand, considering the different kinds of clubs employed, specifically fourteen allowed clubs with different characteristics of head as well as construction and shape, there are specific requirements in terms of the type of club to use for each type of shot. This requires a long period of learning.
The real problem focuses on the characteristics of the impact imparted to the ball in each case with regard to direction, magnitude of impact, etc. This requires a long period of learning, particularly because of the influence of the above variables, that are not understood by the novice player who, for example, on many occasions blames a poor shot on a determining factor different from the one that really caused the poor shot. Consequently, this makes the learning process difficult when account is taken of the great number of variables that are involved in the game.